Story of our Lives
by Mimi Mitsuki
Summary: Mimi Mitsuki is a young child of three years who lives with her father and her abusive, alcoholic mother. Mimi's life takes an unexpected turn when she gets in an accident. From then on, Mimi's life would never be the same. **Becomes more soul eater later
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you! Get your ass over here!" My mother was drunk... Again...

"Don't talk to her like that! God! Stop drinking so God damn much!" That's my father... As a three-year-old, I shouldn't be able to remember this, right? Wrong.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what to do? THAT thing is mine!" She stumbled her way over to me and smacked me. "Where the fuck did you hide my smokes, devil child?"

My father grabbed her by the arm, "Don't talk to her that way, and don't hurt her you drunken bitch!"

"M-m-mommy... Da-daddy... P-please... Do-don't fight... I-I'll be good... I-I promise... I will...!" I was crying harder with every scream and insult.

"You asshole! I don't know why I decided to marry YOU!" My mother turned back to me, "It's YOUR fault we got married, and it's YOUR fault we're getting a divorce, you little bitch!"

My dad didn't say any different... Just before my mother threw me in the time-out room, I gained a new personality, At that moment, something snapped and I turned into a schizophrenic child... One personality that was quiet and shy, another that was bright and a social butterfly.

The next day was my birthday, or shall I say, our birthday.

"Get your ass in the car, demon child."

"Y-yes... Mother..." She wasn't drunk quite yet... We were going to grandmother's house to celebrate my, um, sorry, our birthday party. We didn't have any friends... So it was just Mother's friends and a couple family members.

The party dragged on, and Mother was beyond drunk. "Bitch! You hid my fucking cigarettes!" She pulled me by the hair. "Where. Are. My. Cigarettes?" She shook me a little, "Answer me you good for nothing child!"

"Don't talk to your daughter like that! She's only three! What could she have possibly done with your cigarettes, Renee?" Rachael stepped in trying to make sense of our mother.

"Oh please, you think this slut is innocent?" She pulled my hair up, almost taking me off of the ground. "She does this kind of shit to me all the time!" She glared at me, "Now tell me where the mother fucking cigarettes are, and I won't have to punish you!" She reeked of alcohol and couldn't stand straight.

"I-I do-don't have th-them, Mo-mommy..."

"DON'T CALL ME MOMMY! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO! THAT'S IT! We're going home, and you're getting a punishment!" She headed for the door, yanking my hair the whole way.

"Wait! Renee, you shouldn't be driving right now! Please! Call a cab!"

My mother ignored her warning and dragged me to the car. "Get in, SIT DOWN, AND SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD, NOT. A. SINGLE. WORD!" She tossed me in the passenger seat, starting the car. Since she had only told me to get in, sit down and shut up, I didn't buckle my seatbelt. I didn't want her any angrier with me than she already was. She flew down the street in a huff, swerving left and right until we reached the first intersection. The light was red, and she made no indications of slowing. I looked at her, terrified, for there was quite a bit of traffic traveling back and forth across the road, and we were heading straight towards it. But I promised that I would be good, and I kept my mouth shut. Her face remaining cold as ice.

"I hope you fucking die, demon. You ruin everything. JUST FUCKING DIE YOU BITCH!" That's what she screamed at the top of her lungs at me just before a car clipped us from behind, making us spin out of control, and run head on into a pole. I had flown through the windshield and died instantly. Just as my mother had hoped. As for her... I'm not sure whether or not she survived that crash... But either way, I knew she would be happier, now that I was gone from the world of the living... Or so I thought...


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a warmth... I'm not sure what it was, but it felt nice, and loving...

"Mimi-kins..." A soft voice called out to me, "Mimi-love, are you alright?"

There was a bright light as one of my eyes fluttered open.

"She's alright!" The voice cheered.

I gasped for air and tried sitting up, but something kept me down.

"Save your energy, Mimi-kins. Just rest for now."

"M-Momo..." I found myself uttering that unfamiliar name..

"Momo-kins is fine, dearest. She's asleep."

I finally gained focus on the figure standing over me. An older woman, maybe in her forties or so, brown eyes and hair, and tan skin. "Wh... Who are you...?" I asked in a raspy whisper.

The woman laughed, "I'm your grandma, Kaname. You can just call me Mima!" She smiled sweetly. Being under the care of such a nice person like her was quite a drastic change.

"M-Mima...?"

She nodded with a warm smile as a medium sized man stepped beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He wore sunglasses that covered his steel-blue eyes, resting against his deep red, leathery skin. His hair was snow white and he seemed about forty.

"Look who's awake!" He chimed, his voice soothing and soft. "M'name's Lee, but you can jus' call me Papa!" He smiled energetically.

"Pa... Pa..." I whispered then paused as my stomach rumbled quietly, "... I'm hu... Hungry..." I muttered. They nodded, leaving the room to prepare breakfast.

"M-Mimi..." Called a quiet, shy voice, sounding a bit similar to mine.

I sat up and scanned the room, "Who's there?" My eyes fixed upon a small girl, who had ocean-blue eyes, pale skin, and short blonde hair, some of which was thrown up into a choppy side ponytail held up with pom poms. She was my exact mirror image. "Momo...?" I questioned, tilting my head.

She mirrored my action, whispering my name in question.

We nodded in perfect unison to the questioning of our names. She started tearing up, I felt myself doing the same...

"S-s-s-sissy...!" She stood and ran towards me, clinging tightly as we made contact. I hugged her in return, finding myself feeling protective of this young, fragile feeling girl in front of me.

"Girls, breakfast is ready!" Mima came in with soup that had an aroma so sweet and delicious, I found myself smiling and sniffing the air.

"Thank you, Mima." I sat upon my bed, taking my bowl of soup and setting it on my lap, with Momo still clinging to me.

"Tomorrow is your guys' birthday! Are you excited?" She sat Momo's bowl just in front of her on the bed, "You two will be five whole years old tomorrow, and boy do I have a special surprise for our dearest little Momo~" She cooed, smiling cheerfully at Momo, who shrank back, hiding behind me shyly as I began to eat. As Mima turned to leave the room, I spotted her chapped, tan lips curl around her yellow-stained teeth in an evil smile. And from that moment, something changed. My gut had told me that we needed to get away, to run away from that place, and quick.

I smiled sweetly at Momo, "Eat up, you'll need your energy." I said, finishing up my soup. She nodded and began eating. I set my bowl aside and crossed my legs, holding my ankles and examining the room.

Two small mattresses lay on the ground, opposite of each other, there were paintings on the walls of demons and dragons. The color of the room was jet-black, with hardwood floors that glowed a soft red. There were no windows, and only a dim lamp. It was like the time-out room. I shuddered at the thought and rested my gaze on something that reflected the dim lighting, and got up.

"Don't worry, I'll only be a second." I smiled reassuringly at the sad looking vulnerable figure, still trying to cling onto my dress.

She let go with a sad nod, allowing me to walk towards the shining object. Once I reached it, I knelt beside it and attempted to take it out, cutting my finger in the process.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I quickly put my finger in my mouth, and looked at Momo, who's finger was cut as well. But... Something wasn't quite right...

"M-my blood..." She stared at her finger, "I-it's... Bl-black..." she whispered, holding her finger out to me.

By the time I took a close look at it, the wound was replaced by a scab. A black scab...

"Of course your blood is black, midear...~" An evil chuckle came from the doorway as the lights went out. Momo dropped her bowl onto the ground with a scream, shattering it to pieces. She held onto me tightly.

"Hush, it's okay," I held her closely and protectively, searching for a figure, which would be Mima... But instead, I saw two glowing fox eyes staring me dead in the eye, only inches from my face.

"I'm the one who made her blood black, in order to bring you both back from Death." Her voice seemed demonic, "It was also because Mimi had the original body, and in order to make another body, a different body... One that's not easy to kill... Or destroy... One that heals at abnormal speed... I used the black blood." I could see sharp teeth shine between the yellow-green glow of the fox eyes. "So long as one of you lives, the other will live as well." She laughed horrifically, "All that's left to do is to teach you two to keep up a mental wall and you'll succeed in becoming mass-murdering weapons..."

"You want us to kill people?" I screamed.

I saw the glowing eyes and sharp teeth move up and down, nodding, "Yes, many people... You will kill hundreds... Thousands... Millions..." She laughed evilly, "You will gather their souls for me... It's the right thing to do, dears..." She snickered.

"But... Killing people is wrong!" I shook my head. "I-I can't do that! We will not kill for you."

"Oh?" The eyes turned red. "Then enjoy the nothingness!"

I felt myself being thrown against a wall, and Momo being torn away from me.

"I'll check on you two tomorrow to see if you change your minds."

The door closed and I heard it lock.

"M-Mimi! Wh-where are you...?" Momo cried out to me, I found myself unable to move...

"I'm here, Momo... Close your eyes, relax, sense my presence..."

I heard her starting to cry, "I... I can't move... S-sissy, what's going on, sissy? I-I don't know what to do...! I-I can't do this!"

I felt our presences expand and quickly tried to reach out toward her... I felt something click and I could experience all her emotions... It was fear, distress, sadness. I could hear her thoughts... 'If it means I don't have to be in this dark room, and I can be with sissy, I'll kill for Mima...' She thought.

"It's warm..." She whispered softly. Her emotions started changing, she felt uplifted... And bubbly. 'It feels so nice... I... I think it's Mimi... It's so warm, and protective... Like her...' She thought quietly.

We both relaxed and fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
